Germinal stem cells have been called the ?stem cells of the species? as they provide the link between generations. Intense research centers on the origin of these cells, how can they be recognized, how they are regulated at the genetic and epigenetic levels, and how their properties and behavior affect resulting embryos. The insights into these processes have been instructive for all stem cell biology, and are crucial for understanding fertility and managing reproductive disorders. Recent advances in single cell analyses enable addressing these research topics with unprecedented sensitivity, while constantly improving strategies for germline editing raise possibilities for translating basic science findings into biomedical and biotechnological applications. The expansion of knowledge in the germline stem cell field is rapid and it is important that key developments are shared in a timely manner among the community members. This conference will bring together leading scientists at the forefront of international research in the germ cell field in a range of vertebrate (primarily mammalian) systems and provide a forum for exchange between scientists interested in the basic biology of germinal stem cells and scientists and clinicians engaged in clinically relevant aspects of these systems. Honoring the tradition of Gordon Research Conferences, the meeting will be a venue to present unpublished data and cutting-edge advancements in the field, followed by robust discussions. It will highlight emerging concepts and new research directions, and help establish collaborations across disciplines and across nations. Topics to be discussed include: origin of germ cells, their genetic and epigenetic regulation, molecular signaling driving meiosis and gamete formation, germline mutations in germline, single cells analyses of germ cell development and technological advances that expand knowledge regarding germ cells and their importance for human health and agricultural biotechnology.